Down with the light
by shelbyrose012
Summary: Twilight and Harry Potter xover
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long and dreadful day at Hogwarts. The sky was dreary an dark. Crows were out and crowing their loudest they could go.

" Ron when was the last time you had gotten a letter from mum or dad?" I asked.

"It's been a while. You know with you know who back and Sirius gone everything has been really slow and boring. Why do you care you couldn't wait to leave that house to see your precious Harry." he said sounding annoyed.

" You do realize that you do a very bad impression of me." I said mocking him.

" Could you to please stop fighting! It's getting so annoying." Hermione said trying not to curse us.

Everyone had been quite cranky lately with the bad weather and Gryffindor not winning a single Quidditch match this entire year so far. Harry had taken this the worst since he was the seeker for the team. Every time he would almost have the snitch he would think about Sirius or Cedric. It was so sad know. I wished I could help since I was on the quidditch team but, I couldn't do anything even though I was also dating him. Ron tried to help but the more he tried the more Harry pushed away. Know they hardly ever spoke to each other.

At that moment Harry walked into the room. He looked gloomy as he sat down in the chair.

" Harry. What's wrong?" I asked as I moved closer to sit by him.

" The same. Malfoy's big mouth is getting so…ugh!" he said sounding frustrated.

"We know your really upset but know you do realize that you need to go see Hagrid at some point this week. You haven't spoken to him in almost two weeks." Hermione said.

"I'll do that know before I get two comfortable. Ginny do you want to come with me? I could use the company." Harry said.

"Your not going to Hagrid's are you?" Ron asked.

"Ron! We are going to Hagrid's for your information!" I said angrily.

Mean while across the ocean in Forks, Wa.

I sat in my room waiting for him to arrive. He was out hunting all weekend and was coming for the night. I heard a light tapping at my window. I jumped up and when I got there I saw him. His perfect skin in the moon light . His bronze hair , perfectly placed on his head.

I opened the window to let him in. He climbed in gracefully like he always did. Every night for the last two years he's been sneaking in my house to stay the night with me. Even my own father didn't know about this. If he ever did find out Edward would be gone even before Charlie got a chance to get into the room to catch him. Edward was always the heroic, secretive type even while fed.

" Are you still awake?" Edward asks me.

" Of course. I'm always awake until you come." I respond.

" Bella you know that its well after midnight. You still need your sleep." He said warningly.

" Yea but it will only be that way for a few more weeks. Right?" I asked.

" We still need to talk to Carlisle about this. Maybe we should wait a little longer after the ………wedding." Edward said hesitantly.

" No I've waited for 2 years. That's long enough I think" I said sharply.

" Well, maybe we should let our parents meet our something. Your dad only knows Alice. He should be able to meet everyone." he said.

" Someone seems a little worried." I said mockingly.

" You need sleep. Now hush." he said.

The next morning I woke to the sweat smell of his skin once again. After my eyes had fully adjusted I saw something that shouldn't have been there.

" Bella? What's going on in hear?" I heard my mom say.

" Isabella Marie Swan! What the HELL is going on?!" My dad said.

" Hello Chief Swan and um……" Edward said nervously.

" Renee!" I whispered.

" Renee. How nice to see you." Edward said.

" Mom what are you doing here?! I thought you weren't coming until next week?" I said Surprised.

" Change of plans. Can we have a word with you? NOW!" she said not staying calm.

" yeah um hold on. I'll be down in a sec." I said.

" You have 10 minutes!" My pissed off father said.

When I was finished cleaning up I walked back to my room. Edward was still standing there waiting to say goodbye.

" Where are you going now?" I asked.

" England. Some place in London is where I'm supposed to meet my cousins. Their having trouble over there with some dude named Voldemort." Edward said.

" ok well I'll see you when you get back." I said upset. " I'm going to try to with stand the yelling"

Leave me some comments. And Review!!

Lots of luv Reducto13


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny's POV

We walked to Hagrid's house on the edge of the Dark Forrest. We walked slowly up the steps and Harry knocked on the door.

" Who's there?!" Hagrid said suspiciously.

" It's Harry. Oh and Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.", Harry said.

" Oh. Well come in." Hagrid said relieved.

We walked into his house which seemed to get smaller every year they went there. I guess since we were getting bigger this place gets smaller. I wonder how Hagrid can live hear? It's so small. Ron stood up like he is about to say something.

" I got some information from our cousins in the U.S. You know Edward Cullen? Well he's coming with Emmett and Rosalie to meet us in Hogsmeade tonight. He's going to help us defeat Voldemort" Ron said sounding oddly heroic.

" Edwards Coming? How come I didn't know about this?!" I asked.

" Mum didn't want you to know." Ron said.

" In other words you forgot to tell me again!" I yelled at him.

" Would you two stop fighting! If were going to get there in time then we better leave now!" Hermione said.

I looked at the time. It was already 11:00. Edward would be there soon.

" Oh look at what time it is! It's nearly 11:00" Harry said as if he knew what I was thinking. " Hagrid are you coming with us?"

" NO I've got some business to take care of here." Hagrid said.

We left his house and started towards Hogsmeade. I guess we were supposed to meet him at the Hogshead.

" Do you even know what this guy looks like?" Hermione said as we walked in.

" Uh. Yeah why wouldn't I. " Ron said hesitantly.

At that moment a tall boy with strange copper colored hair and bright topaz eyes walked up to us. He was with an even taller boy who was bulkier than him but with black hair. They walked slowly up to us then the one with the bronze hair said " Are you Ron?"

" Um yeah are you Edward?" Ron replied.

Out of nowhere Hermione who was just starring yelled " YOU LOOK LIKE CEDRIC!!"

" Oh he does a bit." I said but I wasn't about to tell me cousin that he's cute.

" Um who is Cedric?" Edward asked sounding confused.

" How can you not know who Cedric is?" Ron said harshly.

" Ron! He isn't from here. How would he know who Cedric is!" I said. " Cedric was a student at our school. He was killed during a legendary tournament by He Who Must Not Be Named." I said slowly.

" Is that Voldemort?" Edward said.

At that moment the whole restaurant got quiet and we were getting starred at by everyone.

Bella's POV

I walked slowly down the steps not knowing what was about to happen. My parents were waiting down in the living room to yell or what ever they had planned to torture me with.

" Bella you better hurry up now or see what happens!" Charlie yelled.

" Charlie calm down! We need to handle this calmly" Renee said.

I got down to the bottom of the steps. I saw familiar faces in the living room. Carlisle and Esme were fitting with my parents which for the most part was pretty entertaining since you could tell they were trying not to rip them to pieces.

" Bella doesn't need to be like Renee! She was pregnant at 18 and I regret that now!" Charlie yelled.

" Edward is a responsible boy I know that he would never let that happen. Im sure of it." Carlisle yelled back.

" That's what you think! Wait until he tells you the news!" Charlie yelled. " If you believe that so much than why doesn't Bella come live with you!"

He had played the card now for Carlisle's turn even though I knew what it was going to be.

"That would be fine with us! Bella would you like that?" He said.

" Um sure." I said

" No you are not living with them!" Charlie yelled.

" You the one that just brought it up so deal with it!" I yelled back.

" Fine go but don't expect me to welcome you back in when they kick you out because your pregnant!" He said as he stormed out of the house and got in the cruiser and drove off.

I walked up the stairs to pack my things that I would need until I could move all of my stuff. We left without saying goodbye. My mom begged me to stay but she knew I wasn't listening. As I walked out the door I heard her star crying then pick up the phone and call for a cab.

At the Cullen's they had another room already set up for me like they planned for this to happen. Wait , I thought to myself, did they plan this? They couldn't have unless Alice saw this coming. I thought about this as I unpacked all of my stuff that I had brought. All of a sudden my new cell phone that Edward had bought me started ringing. When I looked at the caller I.D it said unknown. Only my parents and the Cullen's knew this number. How could anyone know it. Then I answered it.

" Hello?" I said suspiciously.

" Bella? Hey its Jake.!"


	3. Chapter 3

******************Bella's POV******************

"Jake how the hell did you get this number? More importantly where the hell are you?!" I asked not knowing where he was.

" I've been around. Oh and there's such thing as the internet and Sam's step cousin can hack into anything." He said.

" Why didn't you call earlier?" I asked.

" Do you even have to ask that question? The vampire remember?" He said mocking me.

" Good point. But we have a bigger problem Im in their house right now and pretty much all of them are at home right now!" I told him.

At that moment I heard some one coming. I thought it could be Alice since the footsteps were very quiet and soft.

" Um Jake I have to go like now!" I told him.

" ok bye." He said.

"Bye" I said softly.

The foot steps got closer until they were outside my door. The door knob turned but instead of Alice coming in Esme came in.

"Bella how long has Edward been coming to see you at night?" she asked.

" I don't know 2 years maybe." I said.

" Well I'm not sure that it was such a good idea. Now your parents are very mad at all of us and you." she said sounding worried.

" Don't worry nothing happened. You know Edward wouldn't allow that." I told her hoping that she agreed with me.

" I'm sure that he didn't but you still need to be careful. Things can happen fast." she said.

" But I thought you couldn't have kids?" I asked.

"We cant but you are still to breakable I just want you to be careful." she answered. "I'll let you finish unpacking. You can pick out anything from the pantry for your dinner. Carlisle and I are going hunting tonight and tomorrow so you will be here with Alice and Jasper."

"Ok I'll see you later." I replied.

"I'll tell Alice that you're here maybe she'll come help you unpack your things." she said as she left.

I started to unpack again, thinking the whole time about how Jacob could have gotten her phone number. Even her parents didn't know the number.

Alice walked in at that moment.

" So who was on the phone earlier I couldn't see anything again like there were werewolves close." she said staring at me.

"It was.." I started to say.

"I know you were talking to that Jacob kid." she said like the word tasted terrible in her mouth.

"No I wasn't!" I yelled.

"why don't you tell me everything…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Ginny's view xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"you cannot say that name in here" a waitress said "Say it one more time and your out of here!"

"Sorry." Ron said while turning red.

"We should get out of here." Harry said grabbing my hand to lead the way out.

As we walked out Hermione kept looking back at Edward with something on her mind. This wasn't normal it seemed like something was wrong between them. I looked at Edward something was bothering him too.

We walked to Honeydukes candy shop. We walked to the back and into the cellar. We took the tunnel back to Hogwarts. We stopped in the middle of the tunnel and explained to him about He who must not be named.

" Ok. Voldemort started his tirades almost 17 years ago. First he killed 13 muggles and wizards. Then since my parents were trying to stop him he came to our home and killed them. I was the only one to survive and until I'm dead he's coming after me." Harry explained.

"Oh. Well …um that's kind of depressing." Edward responded with.

" Tell me about it." I said moving closer to Harry.

" Well I'm not quite sure how to say this, but I really don't know how to help you." Edward said slowly waiting for the reaction.

"Aren't vampires supposed to be immortal?" Hermione asked.

" I'm immortal to human stuff, but I'm not sure about magic." he said.

"What?! We called you to come since we thought you knew!" Ron yelled.

"Ron calm down! What is your problem?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing." Ron said then started mumbling.

After that everything was quiet. The whole way back Harry and Edward were comparing plans for training. Everything seemed fine until later that night when Hermione came running in crying.

"Ron's been kidnapped"

Hey people plz comment and give me any tips. And tay plz dnt go ovr board with the grammer stuff


End file.
